


Pretty Obvious

by anyothergirl415



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-22
Updated: 2009-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Figures that Gibbs, Mr. aware of everything going on around him at all times, would be the last to put the pieces together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Obvious

Abby can see it long before anyone else. Really, it’s pretty obvious and she’s a little surprised that she’s the first one. Then again, Abby’s always been more accepting to these sorts of things so that might be part of it.

But it’s there, plain as day.

She sees it first on a Friday afternoon when the team had been working a case for almost 36 hours straight. Tony had sought a reprieve in her lap, and was curled in the corner snoring softly when Gibbs came in for an update. She’d flinched because she knew Tony was likely in for a head slap for sleeping on the job. But Gibbs only gazed his way for a few moments before turning to Abby for her report and leaving with brief instructions to wake the agent in an hour.

She knew Tony worked harder then most agents and deserved the break but something in Gibbs’ eyes spoke volumes above the casual consideration.

Ziva was the next to connect the dots and felt mildly stupid for not noticing it before. After all, the way Tony’s eyes linger on his boss speak louder then his constant rambling.

McGee noticed around the same time. It’s a Wednesday morning and Gibbs had spent the past three hours slamming things around on his desk. Tony pretends like he’s not watching but he’s never been too good at acting.

When Gibbs stood and nearly launched himself up the steps to the Director’s office, Tony spins just slightly in his chair and watches with such intensity the atmosphere around them all shifts. McGee and Ziva watch him stand and make his way up the steps at a much slower pace.

“Did you see that?” McGee slides towards Ziva’s desk and whispers the words.

She nods and purses his lips, tilting her head just slightly.

Ducky is next to see the telltale signs and probably would have noticed sooner had he known Gibbs could see a man in that sort of light. For a while, he mistook it for a fatherly devotion but then Tony gets injured.

It happened on a Monday during what should be a routine case. Ducky is hovering over a deceased Petty officer when he hears gun shots and instinctively flattens along the hard cement. In the ringing silence that followed, Ducky can see Tony fall to the ground.

Gibbs’ cry is laced with anger and pain as he empties his Sig Sauer into the shooter. In the next instant, he is by Tony’s side, chanting the same words over and over. When Ducky approaches, he can make them out.

“Don’t do this, DiNozzo. Don’t leave me.”

Ducky’s startled by the raw emotion in the words but really, it makes sense in a strange sort of way.

Tony figured it out just after this. He guessed it’s been building for awhile now, simmering just under the surface. Before, he was unable to put a name to it but when he wakes in the hospital, eyes landing on the sleeping form of Gibbs in a very uncomfortable looking chair, the feeling surges through his system. It made his skin flush and he has to look away from the man to keep his practiced calm.

Figures that Gibbs, Mr. aware of everything going on around him at all times, would be the last to put the pieces together.

This happens on a Thursday that’s just like any other. The week had been unusually slow and with no cases in the foreseeable future Gibbs had sent the team home before going to check in with the Director to ensure he could leave himself. When he’d come back down the steps, Tony was still at his desk, sorting through files.

There was no special look or moment but it happened nonetheless. Gibbs realized he was relieved to see the agent waiting for him, even if that wasn’t the reason Tony had stayed behind.

When Tony looked up, face lighting up with his trademark mega watt smile, Gibbs’ heart skipped a beat. It occurred to him that this was a pretty common reaction to the man and that wasn’t exactly normal.

“You need something, DiNozzo?” He was going for his usual disinterested voice but could detect the underlying note of want and hope.

“Yeah,” Tony smiled, rising to pull on his coat. “Let’s get out of here.”

Gibbs considered this, ran over the pros and cons quickly in his mind, before nodding and retrieving his own coat. Now that he thought about it, Tony’s eyes shone with something brighter than his smile and Gibbs kind of wanted to smack the back of his own head. He should have seen this long before now.

“Hey Boss,” Tony stepped forward, smile softening with understanding. “It’s alright, it took me awhile too.”

Gibbs allowed himself a brief smirk before following Tony towards the elevator.

The End


End file.
